


Goodbye.

by orphan_account



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, i wrote this before the whole 'elluka clockworker is actually leviabehemo' shebang so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written before any of the whole elluka/leviabehemo fuckup info was reveal so, yeah<br/>inaccurate to the max</p>
    </blockquote>





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written before any of the whole elluka/leviabehemo fuckup info was reveal so, yeah  
> inaccurate to the max

There is a ghost within the ruins of the once-great kingdom, they say.

She is pale as the moonlight, so deathly pale that only on the darkest nights of the new moon can she be seen. Her eyes are icy blue, enough to strike cold, undiluted fear into the hearts of those unfortunate enough to glimpse her unworldly form. Her robes are white, whiter than the purest of the first snowfalls.

Some say she wears the clothes of one who is ready to embrace death, their rightful place a coffin deep within the confines of the greedy earth, swallowed up and never to set foot again amongst the living.

Some say she wears the clothes of a disgraced priestess, cast from society and the service of gods for bringing misery and sin to those around her, a time-transcending demon.

Some say she wears the clothes of a great magi, a sorceress unrestrained by the ever-present hands of time, free from the chains that bind everyone else to the guillotine blade weighing down upon their souls.

Her lips are red, blood-stained, almost. A half-forgotten lullaby lingers on her lips, unable to set itself free from her memories. Its three-beat melody will haunt any and every person unlucky enough to hear it to the grave, bearing broken vows and empty promises.

A resounding tick, tock reverberates from the black box that she is always seen holding in her hands. A musicbox, tainted by despair and unfulfilled hope.

Tainted by blood. Tainted by sin. Tainted by love.

There is a ghost within the ruins of the once-great kingdom, they say.

Her name, lost to the hands of time, is known only by the forest of a thousand years. Its trees whisper it between their branches, the gentle breeze dancing along their leaves and roots.

Elluka Chirclatia, they say. Saviour of the waking world, guardian of the dying earth.

The one who has guided humanity to perfection. To Utopia.

—–

_To the one I love, and the one I left behind,_   
_To the light of my life, and the friend I betrayed,_   
_To my dearest Kiril and Irina:_

_I’m sorry. Utopia is not yet ready to accept me._

_And… I don’t think I will ever be able to set foot in Utopia, even until the ends of time._

_I am sinful. I am imperfect. I am tainted._

_By blood, by sin, by love._

_Ah, if only I could be reborn once more…_

_I’m sorry. I could not protect the world that you loved so much._

_Until I find a way to restore this dying earth to its former beauty, to cleanse this world of sin, I will not set foot in Utopia._

_Time is meaningless, anyway._

_To my dearest Kiril and Irina, I have only one thing left to say:_

_Goodbye._

_Don’t wait for my return._


End file.
